The present invention relates to integrated dual motor and pump devices, where the device includes at least two pumps operated independently by separate brushless DC motors and incorporated into a unitary housing with a common controller board providing for optimized function, features, and characteristics for defined and minimized package space and minimized assembly cost and time and components, while being optimized for operation.
Dual piggyback-type pump devices are known. However, improvements are desired in optimizing their function, features, and characteristics for small package space and minimized assembly. For example, there is a desire for reduced cost of manufacturing, reduced number of individual parts, less assembly time, and less material handling and inventorying of parts and components. Further, an efficient design is desired that uses less total material, that is more integrated, and that take greater advantage of common use of components (e.g., electrical connectors). Also, minimization of package space, while maintaining independent control and operation of the motors and pump sets, including a capability of variable output, is desired to provide significant competitive advantages. It is preferable that all of this be done while maintaining design flexibility and a robustness of the design.